1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bottomless trash can system and more particularly pertains to separating a full liner from a supporting trash can in a simplified manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of trash cans of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, trash cans of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of separating liners from trash cans by known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,138 to Karwoski a trash container having a drum on a dolly. U.S. Pat. No. 3,614,041 to Everett L. Koger discloses a holder for trash bags. U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,376 to Berniece Buku discloses a frame for holding a plastic bag. U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,679 to John Lonczak discloses a refuse container assembly that includes an erectable, open-ended cylinder formed from a rectangular board of flexible, synthetic plastic material. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,291 to Jacob R. Wiebe discloses a wire frame for receiving the mouth of a garbage bag which is wrapped over the wire frame into an open position to receive garbage or other material.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe bottomless trash can system that allows separating a full liner from a supporting trash can in a simplified manner.
In this respect, the bottomless trash can system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of separating a full liner from a supporting trash can in a simplified manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved bottomless trash can system which can be used for separating a full liner from a supporting trash can in a simplified manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.